Marinette's New Little Sister
by anxresi
Summary: The Dupain-Cheng family wake up early one morning to find a crying blonde baby in a basket outside the bakery, but where did it come from? And what will happen to this poor, abandoned infant girl? In other entirely unrelated news, Chloe Bourgeois has disappeared without a trace...
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Chloe's efforts to help Hawkmoth take over Paris as Miracle Queen ended in abject failure, Master Fu sacrificed his memory to save the day and Marinette Dupain-Cheng ended up becoming the newest Guardian of the Miraculous.

As if the baker's daughter didn't already have enough responsibilities, what with her hectic life as a superhero and troubled romantic life already taking center stage.

All in all, it had been quite an active week, and the prospect of unwinding with the rest of her friends by the bridge to eat ice-cream had been too good to pass up.

Of course, that _also_ meant having to see Adrien Agreste again, her one-time crush who'd now apparently found love in the arms of his fencing sparring partner, Kagami.

But it was all fine. Marinette was happy now too, with the blue-haired hunk Luka who listened to all her problems and even wrote a song about her that he promised to play later. _Yes, everything is perfect… so why do I feel so…_

Her internal brooding was cut short by the appearance of Alya's mom arriving at the waterway. Alya was indisputably her bestie, and no-one could sniff out a hot scoop better than the budding reporter.

Alya's mother though also had unique talents: she was the head cook at the Le Grand Paris hotel, and was apparently an expert at tracking her children down without even needing a radar or a bloodhound.

"Hey there missy, hope you're having a good time… but did you forget _already_?!" Marlena Cesaire frowned at her daughter with her arms crossed. "You told me there would be 'no worries' if you babysat your sisters for me tonight while me and your father go out! It's the first evening I've had off in _months_, you know how important this is to us... and I thought I'd be able to count on you!"

"O-Oh no! I completely forgot! Sorry Nino, I have to dash now!" A clearly mollified Alya gave her dejected boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, before leaping off her seat. "Honestly Mari, you don't know _how_ lucky you are not having any little sisters or brothers! You get all the attention you want, lots more presents and you probably get to stay out much longer, too! Well must hurry! See you all tomorrow!"

"_Y-Yeah_…" Marinette whispered to herself as everyone said their goodbyes and Mrs Cesaire and daughter argued their way off into the distance. What Alya seemed to also forget is the blunette _did_ actually enjoy looking after and spending time with younger children, if her voluntary work taking care of Manon and Chris was anything to go by.

After all, it did get kind of lonely sometimes, as Ladybug. With the obvious exception of the Miraculous creatures and a future superhero by the name of 'Bunnyx' who wouldn't 'til she was all grown up, no-one else now knew her secret identity. _With Master Fu departing to pastures new with his love, who can I confide in now? Sometimes I wish I had a younger brother or sister… that I could share my secret with… but Mama and Papa say they don't want any more children because they're rushed off their feet as it is… oh what to do?_

Marinette's extended soliloquy was cut short by a friendly nudge from Luka, who indicated that he was heading over to Andre's for a second portion of delicious dairy goodness. The blunette nodded that, yes indeed, she wanted another helping, all the while pondering other such important things, like: Now that most of the Miraculous Holders identities had been revealed, who would replace them? How was she supposed to get any homework done at all, with her new dual role? And… _why is Kagami caressing Adrien's hand so lovingly_?!

Meanwhile, as her holder was no doubt setting herself up for years of therapy bills through mental exhaustion, her kwami Tikki had other concerns on her tiny mind.

A moment ago, her biggest bugbear whilst stashed in Marinette's handbag was a pang of jealousy felt as her mistress got a double-helping of ice cream, whereas she'd run out of cookies hours ago.

Not for much longer. Her spots had flashed an intense light as soon as Marinette had secretly stated in her head her sincere wish for a younger sibling, only to fade as soon as the blunette's attention had been refocused elsewhere.

It had to be a coincidence… right?

_Uh oh_… Tikki gulped nervously, as though knowing what would happen next.

….

Meanwhile, at the most fashionable and therefore bestest hotel in Paris (you better agree, or you'd be sued) a blonde blustering brat had finished her hour-long routine intimately examining every single follicle and pore in her Queen-size mirror, and was now ready for bed.

...But not before rubbing expensive scented ointment over her body and swapping her trademark sunglasses for a sleeping mask, of course.

"Ridiculous, utterly _ridiculous_!" The spoiled girl raged at no-one in particular, as her yellow nightgown-attired self pulled the silky cover of her four-poster over her toned frame. "If that spotted idiot had just given me the Bee Miraculous in the first place, I wouldn't have had to resort to such measures! Do you think that I'd want to work with Hawkmoth by _choice_? The man has no sense of style, carries that lame stick with him everywhere... and have you _seen_ how pale his complexion is? It's like he spends half his life in pitch darkness! Surely if Ladybug had any common sense, she'd have seen my desperate move was merely a cry for help, not a serious attempt at taking over the city, but _no…_ wait, why am I even talking to you?"

Mr Cuddly was an invaluable pal to hug in stressful or pressure-filled situations, but no-one could say that the stuffed bear was a great conversation partner. Chloe gave the toy a wry grin, before continuing to lament just how 'totally unfair' her life had become.

"See what I'm reduced to, ever since Sabrina went on vacation with her mom and my parents started acting so lovey-dovey they don't even know I exist? Even Adrikins isn't returning my calls… I do hope he isn't still sore along with everyone else at that whole 'aiding a terrorist' thing. I don't care if everyone else ignores and hates me, as long as he's still there…"

Chloe gazed thoughtfully out of the window, as a slight breeze ruffled the curtains and the moon rose over the majestic Eiffel Tower. Something about the starry sky brought out a rare sentimental side of herself, and she began speaking in an unfamiliar morose tone, mercifully free of her usual scorn and sarcasm.

"Y-You know, Mr Cuddly… I never told anyone this before, not even Adrien, but… before I was born, Mommy lost a daughter. I could've been a little sister! Amber is what she would've been called, and I would've loved and cherished her forever. She might've even taught me a few things, and kept our family together. W-Who knows, maybe if things had worked out differently, Mommy wouldn't be in New York for most of the year, Daddy wouldn't work so hard to take his mind off it a-and I wouldn't be s-so…"

Realizing she was currently on the verge of sobbing (_not _a good idea when your face is covered with soluable gunk) Chloe abruptly wiped her tears away, humphed 'oh who cares what you think, you're just a dumb old bear' and wasted no more time in turning her bedside lamp out.

If she'd been a bit more observant, she might've noticed the moon suddenly grow larger for a split-second to momentarily bathe her relaxed form in a pure white light…

But as usual, her only cares were for her beauty rest and avoiding the dreaded stigma of wrinkles...

Which, considering what was about to happen to the snoring heiress, should be the _last_ thing on her mind.

….

AUTHORS NOTE: Three rules for y'all to follow.

Don't ask about other story updates.

Please be patient, I'll update in my own time.

(Most important rule) Have fun! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin', dear." Sabrine yawned deeply from behind her 'Best Mom In The World' mug which who else but Marinette had bought for her last birthday. "How many customers are we looking at today?"

"Well, let's see…" Tom Dupain-Cheng pondered in earnest, as he closed the giant oven which'd just been restocked with all manner of doughy delights. "Considering this is the first week back after Bastille, I'm expecting things to be reasonably quiet. Why do you ask, dear?"

"Because, O forgetful husband of mind…" Sabine afforded her partner a chiding yet coy grin, whilst flipping his white toque straight. "I just wanted to make sure we'd have enough to cover the shortfall in our monthly bills. You left the lights on _again _last night before going upstairs, didn't you?!"

"I-I, I have no excuses." If Tom didn't already have a naturally crimson face, the blush emitting from his features right now would've lit up the room more than the wasted electricity. "I must be getting old. Fortunately, I have a beautiful wife and daughter to look after me in my senior years. Just pick out a wheelchair without a squeaky wheel, that's all I ask. Where is our future fashionista extraordinaire, anyway?"

"Not up yet, that's for sure." Sabine rolled her eyes at the impossible task of rousing her child from the depths of Snoozesville. "I'll probably have to go in there soon and pour a bucket of cold water over her head, just to make sure she's fully awake. It would be understandable if she'd spent all night doing her homework, but she always leaves it 'til the last second. What could be making her so tired at the end of every single day?!"

"Who knows. If there's one thing I've learned which is more important than 'Turn The Bread Over Every Ten Minutes', it's 'Don't Get Involved With Your Teenage Daughter's Private Affairs'. Tom quoted from battle-hardened experience, as he shook his head with a sigh. "She's a sensible girl, Sab. If she has any serious problems, I'm sure she'll come straight to us. In the meantime, could you flip the sign to 'Open' and unlock the front door, please?"

"Okay, then." Sabine agreed, even though her motherly instinct told her that Marinette's issues went beyond the usual school and boyfriend difficulties. She stepped gingerly over to the door, turned the key and…

"...W-What the?!"

…

Turns out a pail full of freezing moisture wasn't necessary after all to raise Marinette from the dead, all it took was an outside commotion for the blunette to lift her head from the pillow and blink in the brightness of a new day.

"Okay, I'm up! I'm up! So, where's the akuma…?!" She said those telling words without thinking, so used to being 'on the job' as she was. "I mean… 'Good Morning World'!"

Straight away though, Marinette could tell something was different. For starters, Tikki wasn't there to greet her as soon as she opened her eyes, because the magical bug creature was perched on the windowsill, staring down intently at something.

"What you up to there, Tikki? What could possibly be so interesting…" The words died on Marinette's lips as she put her dressing gown on and approached the glass curiously.

For standing there, looking very lost and anxious, were her beloved Mama and Papa, together with a scattering of people who consisted of slightly more than the usual early morning baguette crowd. They were all glued to something held up very carefully by Tom, as if it were a kind of sacred religious artefact.

"What on Earth is that which is causing so much attention?" Marinette wondered out loud to a strangely silent Tikki, and the blunette wiped the mist off her window to see more clearly. "Wait, is that a _wicker_ _basket_? And if I'm not mistaken, I think I can see a sheet and a pillow inside. Also a… _no_, it couldn't be…"

Despite being underdressed for the occasion, and without any further comment, Marinette then dashed downstairs unhesitatingly. Tikki didn't even acknowledge her leaving, she simply murmured three words which would prove undeniably prophetic in the days and weeks to come.

"So, it begins."

…..

In even the brief amount of time it took Marinette to burst through the front door to join everyone else, the throng of people outside had already grown by a dozen or so.

Because of this, it was almost impossible for the blunette to get anywhere near her parents, being the center of attention as they were with their new arrival.

" 'Scuse me… coming through… watch yourself… oh, _why_ is the ground so cold?" Marinette regretted in her haste to rush outdoors she'd neglected to put any footwear on.

Eventually though, she was somehow able to half-force-half-stumble her way to the middle of the impromptu gathering, where her Mama and Papa stood looking utterly shellshocked, still clutching the basket now together as if unable to let go.

"P-Papa, let me see…" Marinette didn't need to say much else, as it was quite clear what was inside. The muted Tom's only reaction to his daughter's request was a slight grunt, before lowering the basket so the blunette could finally get a proper view of its contents.

It was just as Marinette had seen from her first floor window. There, carefully wrapped up in golden sheets, was an angelic-looking blonde-haired baby with its eyes closed and its thumb in its mouth. Even the hubbub around it hadn't caused the infant to stir one iota, and it just lie there snoozing peacefully while everyone else lost their minds.

"W-We found it like this… o-outside the bakery just this morning… j-just like this." Sabine was still reeling from the shock of discovering young life on her doorstep, at a time when she should be sweeping flour off the floor for today's business.

"I-I _see_." Marinette frowned, as she attempted to piece everything together in her head. Unlike her parents, she was used to dealing with fraught situations on a daily basis, and so maintained a clear head even in the most difficult of situations.

It would be true to say though, she'd never encountered anything quite like _this_ before.

"Wait, a note." Even in the midst of her thoughts, Marinette was always the observant one, and couldn't fail to spot the bit of paper from protruding from just under the baby's pillow.

Alas, in retrieving said note, she could've taken it with a little more delicacy. The mere act of reaching under the pillow caused the baby's head to rock gently, and it was enough to nudge the young child from its extended nap…

With a pair of the bluest eyes around, it observed the gawking procession of individuals around it with a look of pure confusion and fear…

Before subsequently bursting into (very loud) tears.

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am lovin' writing this story, so have another update. You didn't even have to plead or beg. Hurray! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Quick! Shut and lock the door!" Tom insisted as he made his way back into the bakery, closely tailed by his wife and daughter.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Marinette yelled in response, turning the sign to 'CLOSED' while doing so. Something told the blunette the bakery wouldn't be open for quite a while after their unexpected discovery.

"Marinette! Just _look_ at the state of your feet! And whatever possessed you to go outside in your pajamas?!" The shocking turn of events that morning hadn't deprived Sabine of the ability to scold her daughter.

"E-Er Mom, not the right time!" Marinette insisted, as Tom cleared away the assorted trays and rolling pins off their table to deposit the basket which still contained within a (very upset) baby. "Now that we're far from the madding crowd, can I tell you what the note says?"

"Of course you can, darling!" Tom sheepishly grinned at his only child, to the disapproving 'humph' of his wife in the background. "First things first. You can get changed, and wash your feet later."

"Alright then, here goes…" Marinette cleared her throat, and read everything on the enclosed piece of paper, almost shouting the words just so she could be heard above the jostling outside and the whining that came from the nearby unsettled infant:

….

DEAR SIR/MADAM 

You might not know me, but I've been watching you for a while now. You seem like a wonderful family who always seem happy together and truly care about each other. Forgive me for imposing on you in this way, but believe me when I say I have little choice in this matter. Please look after this precious little girl, for I fear I cannot give her the life she needs or deserves. Personal circumstances make it impossible for me to keep her myself, and if I put her up for adoption I'm afraid the people she'll end up with will not provide her the right kind of environment to help her grow into the wonderful young lady I know she can be. I know this is asking a lot, but I have given this a great deal of thought and am completely sure of my decision. Not only will her addition to your family allow her to grow and nurture in the right way, but I'm positive that she'll give you nothing but happiness and joy in return. As long as she's raised in the correct way, which I know she will be in your trusting hands. Please do not attempt to trace me or make any enquiries as to my whereabouts, as I have few friends and am moving far away making all your efforts for nothing. Obviously I have no power to force you to accept this great responsibility I've selfishly placed on your heads, but let me reiterate: I know what I'm doing is right. I can only hope, after reading this, you'll have reached the same conclusion.

Yours faithfully and thankfully

A Grateful Stranger

P.S While most of the things you'll need to take care of my darling can be found in the basket, you may need to purchase additional supplies in the near future. I am mindful of this and also the potential cost involved, which is why if you check further under the pillow you will find a sum of no less than 1000 euros in banknotes. I trust this will be spent wisely on my baby girl's needs. Thank you so much for what you are doing, and much love to you all.

….

"Well, I never…" Tom didn't quite know what to say. Understandably.

"Who _does_ something like that?" Sabine seemed more bothered with the writer's shortcomings as a parent.

Marinette, for her part, said precisely nothing. All she could do was read, and then reread the note over and over again, a billion different emotions going through her head…

...So much so, she didn't even see Sabine reach over to her cell phone until she'd began punching in a number. "Mom, what are you _doing_?!"

"I'm alerting the authorities, of course. What, you think we're just going to take some random baby off the street, without question?" The frowning Sabine seemed very confident in her actions. "The mother could be ill, she might be suicidal… for all we know, she could've stolen the baby herself! We could get into trouble just for harboring it! No name or age provided either… as if things weren't suspicious enough already! The sooner we get this mess sorted out, the quicker we can return to normality again!"

"M-Mom…" Marinette wasn't used to seeing her mother this snippy. _It must be down to the stress of everything. Yes, that's it._ "Shouldn't we like, discuss this first? And can't we at least try to stop the baby crying? I'm almost going deaf here from all the noise…"

"I'm sure you and your father can take care of that. Just search for anything else in the basket that can help, while I try contacting someone more qualified to deal with… _this_." She gestured to the still-bawling infant, visibly wincing as she did so.

"B-But…" Marinette attempted to protest in return, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"We better do as your mother says, sweetheart." Tom gently laid one of his large hands on the shoulder of his daughter. "Someone out there is missing their baby, and it's not right to expect us to just take her in without getting to the bottom of the situation. Come, me and you'll take the baby somewhere quieter, and then… _phew_, what's that smell?!"

A putrid whiff emerging from somewhere caused the three oldest occupants of the room to gag, and it soon became very apparent that someone nearby had been 'baking brownies'.

Sadly though, these _weren't_ the kind you could put in an oven.

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter done. This is coming together quite nicely, and the next update shouldn't be too long either. Maybe even tomorrow. But don't hold me to that. Bye for now! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe how bad it stinks in here! I think I'm starting to feel a bit sick."

"Now you know what we had to deal with for a couple of years, Marinette. Looking after babies isn't just like in the commercials, you know. There's the crying, the vomiting, the teething…"

"Whatever Mom, let's just get her changed! The way things are right now, they just might have to fumigate the bakery 'til we're ready to open again."

"Alright dear, let's just pop her down over there, and see what we're dealing with. I can't believe your father chickened out on doing this with you! So much for being a 'big, strong man'! Let me tell you Marinette, find yourself a husband who's prepared to share _all _chores with you equally, then lock him away, because that guy's a keeper…"

"Priorities Mom, _priorities_!"

"Oh, of course. Well, I'll lift her out, and you have a rummage 'round in the basket for anything useful. Like for instance, fresh diapers. Here we go then… alley-oops!"

With Tom promising to contact the police instead of his wife because 'girls are better at taking care of other girls' (a blatantly sexist diversionary tactic if ever there was one) it had been left to Sabine and her faithful assistant Marinette to do the 'dirty' work (pun not intended) of sorting out the crying baby's bathroom needs.

Having transported their loud cargo to the more peaceful retreat of Marinette's upstairs room, Sabine and her daughter wasted no time in attempting to rectify the ongoing smelly situation. The first step was obviously removing the baby out of the confines of the basket, which afforded both caregivers the first opportunity to get a proper look at her.

The modest growth of blonde hair on the head would indicate the young one was at least a few months old, if not yet a year. She wore a snug yellow onesie which matched the color of her blankie, and a quick look inside her mouth (easy enough due to all the constant screaming) indicated her teeth were only just beginning to show signs of growth.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever come across a baby quite as fidgety as this! Little help here please, Marinette?" Sabine was quite taken aback by how much the young one struggled whilst being held aloft, and not wanting to drop her, requested urgent back-up.

"C-Coming…!" Marinette stammered, feeling overwhelmed already. She'd already had a look inside the basket, and was surprised by how much stuff the absentee parent had managed to squeeze in there. Ignoring everything else for now, she simply grabbed a spare diaper and ran over to where a major scuffle was beginning to take place.

"We'll need more than that! Some fresh wipes would be nice!" Sabine commented urgently, clinging onto the squirming baby as though her life depended on it. "Also a changing mat, if you can find one."

"Uh, okay!" Marinette trekked all the way back to the basket, and quickly found a pack of wipes… but no mat. "Um… do you think we could put her on a towel, or something?"

"Yes, I suppose in this emergency that'll have to do." Sabine rolled her eyes, before remarking. "Just make sure it goes straight in the wash when we're finished!"

Having set everything up on her table, Marinette watched as her mother gently laid the soiled infant onto the furniture, trying to remove her outfit after doing so.

"I swear Marinette, even though you had your off days… you were _never_ as uncooperative as this!" Sabine growled out loud, for as she tried stripping the baby, it seemed to protest more than ever. "Anyone would think she was _embarrassed _to be in this situation, which of course is impossible. Oh well, either way, we can't have you going around all day smelling like a sewer. Not to mention the dangers of diaper rash… come on, here we go!"

By excising a bit more effort, Sabine was finally able to unpeel the onesie off the baby's unsettled form, until she was clad in nothing but a yellow diaper. _Very odd, this 'yellow' color scheme she's got going on… maybe it was her mom's favorite, _Marinette noted with a raised eyebrow.

No matter. Next came the most difficult part (as if things hadn't been tough enough already) which was the change itself. First, the rather messy removal of the diaper, which resulted in even more tantrums and tears (not to mention a lot of _gagging_) until said sodden garment was safely tossed into a nearby trash can.

Now that the baby was naked (yup, _definitely_ a girl, Marinette noted) it was time for the big clean-up operation to commence. This involved more input from the blunette, as she had to hold down the baby in a non-forceful way as Sabine did her utmost to clean thoroughly all around the baby's legs, bottom and private area. Not the most pleasant of tasks, but what must be done.

Finally (and thankfully), the slipping-on of the fresh diaper itself, which for some reason the baby abruptly calmed down for, almost as if she was glad to be covered up once again. _Strange,_ thought Marinette, but just a coincidence surely. After all, like her mom implied, infants have no shame when it comes to nudity.

"Okay, that'll do for now…" Sabine exhaled deeply whilst dabbing her brow. "Let me tell you, Marinette… if I ever get nostalgic for motherhood again, all I have to do is think of this experience to put me right off the idea! I'm just gonna go and wash my hands and put this onesie and towel in the machine, you watch our 'guest' to make sure she doesn't get up to any mischief. And there was me thinking the most stressful thing today was selling those leftover bagels… sheesh!"

As Sabine marched out of the room to begin her own cleaning routine, Marinette stared thoughtfully at the baby, who now seemed to have stopped crying and regarded her surroundings with a mixture of curiosity and bafflement.

"Well little one, you've certainly given us quite the headache this morning! How can someone so cute cause so much trouble!" Marinette smirked amiably, as she went to pat the baby's head. "I wonder what the next surprise will be on this weird day… _hey_!"

The infant, upon seeing Marinette's hand approaching, went out of her way to dodge it, before backing as far to the edge of the table as she could without actually falling off.

There was something chillingly familiar about the look she gave Marinette too, in her big blue eyes. Almost a look of pure… _hatred_?

_I'm just being silly, babies can't hate. R-Right?!_

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yahoo! I met my deadline! I'm so happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the way things are looking now, the next one to follow in short order. Until then, bye! :


	5. Chapter 5

Up until around mid-evening yesterday, Chloe Bourgeois's life had been completely perfect.

She'd had her own hotel suite, thousands upon thousands of fashionable outfits to wear, a meek lickspittle of a 'bestie' to do her every meager bidding and the natural clout to turn heads at any swanky party lucky enough to have her as an attendee.

(Although, whether this attention was negative or positive by definition was quite an open question).

In fact, if she wasn't forced to give up her right to a Miraculous and by extension, the right to be a superhero, her privileged existence would be hard to improve upon.

_Never mind,_ she'd reflected before drifting off that fateful night. _When Ladybug sees what a mess Paris is in without me, she'll beg me to return to the role of Queen Bee! It's what I was born to do, after all! Well, that and be the world's joint top model along with Adrikins, but that's for the future! What a power couple we'll make on social media! Anyway, tomorrow is a new day and time for a fresh start. Those fools that hate me now will soon love me again, mark my words! Goodnight all… zzzzz_

Most of Chloe's hollow brags and boasts could be chalked down to pure egotism, utter hyperbole from a young girl who'd hardly ever been told 'no' in her life.

On this occasion however, when she claimed tomorrow was a 'fresh start', she wasn't just spouting nonsense that wasn't going to come true.

Alas, from her new perspective, the meaning of that phrase was about to unfold in a way which was completely unintended…

And unwanted.

….

Chloe's first clue that something was very wrong was when she heard a loud array of voices coming from all around her. As much as she enjoyed the fawning of her loyal fans on the rare occasions she dared set foot in the city without her limo, she certainly didn't want to be woken up by their raucous cheers at the crack of dawn. She tried turning over in bed, to command them to 'shut up' until she felt ready to face their justifiable worship.

_Hang on, why is it so hard to move my body? _Chloe realized, as her attempts at motion were swiftly curtailed by her sheets. _I don't remember being tucked-in so… wait, why is it so cold? Am I outside? __**What**__ is going on around here?!_

The (by now slightly panicky) blonde tried opening her eyes, but this also seemed a much more arduous task than usual. When she did eventually prise her eyelids up, her sight seemed much poorer than normal… she was able to make out basic shapes and outlines, but both her color range and long-distance vision were lacking to say the least.

She could just about make out that she was surrounded by giants… like everyone in Paris had sprung up six feet overnight to tower over her. What made it even _worse_ is that each one of these grotesque monsters was staring intently at her, which usually she would've liked… but in this frightening scenario, nothing short of terrifying.

"Please don't eat me!" She tried to reason with them, as though her non-compliance with their appetite could help end the horrible nightmare. Instead of enunciating those exact words however, what actually emerged from her mouth was little more than a barely-detectable gurgle.

"**That's not what I meant to say**!" Chloe attempted to shout in horror, and instead of a gurgle this time, what emerged was a scream.

This scream was quickly followed by another, then another, followed by an outpouring of tears that despite her best efforts, she couldn't seem to stop. The blonde didn't even know she could be this loud, not even during one of her (many) tantrums at home or school had she even approached this decibel level.

_If I didn't think this was all some hugely disturbing dream, I would be so mortified at humiliating myself in front of all these strangers_, she tried optimistically reasoning with herself.

Fortunately, some kind soul eventually rescued her from the midst of this ogre gathering, and Chloe felt herself being gently lifted into some kind of nice-smelling building, before a door was shut behind her.

Because of her ongoing sight problems (she hoped that she wouldn't need glasses like that unstylish nerd Sabrina) it was still very difficult to know where she was or the identity of her savior, but she planned to thank them before she woke up…

...As long as she could learn to speak before then, of course.

Besides, right now other noticeable things were starting to bother the out-of-sorts blonde. Like, when she was crying up a storm outside… her mouth felt _different._

For instance, she appeared to be missing most of her teeth, and the ones that were there seemed much smaller than before. _How am I supposed to make it on the catwalk with a gummy grin_?! She'd internally growled, but her problems didn't end there.

Her arms and legs felt much shorter, her expensive nightgown had been replaced with some kind of cheap cotton onesie, and for whatever reason her toned tummy seemed to have taken on board a large amount of baby fat. It was as though her daily calisthenic and Pilates sessions for the last nine years hadn't even happened.

_Please tell me this isn't happening, please tell me this isn't happening_… The panic which had already set into Chloe's already frantic mind was now about to erupt into full-blown hysteria. But what _really _crowned it was when she put her hand on her head, as if to comfort herself back to reality.

_Wait… my hair! My precious, beautiful, smooth-as-silk hair! How? Why?!_ Yep, this was the final straw. Ironically enough, her new much-shorter hair felt a lot like freshly-cut straw, in terms of its arrangement in tufts rather than anything resembling a proper haircut.

Out of all the atrocities and humiliations Chloe had experienced before now, that was by far the most soul-destroying. She _loved_ her hair almost as much as her own parents, so to feel it reduced to this state like someone had taken a lawnmower to her scalp, it was enough to make her…

As it turned out, poop herself.

….

In such a state of mental disorientation was Chloe at this juncture, she could barely recall the next few minutes.

Suffice to say though, that the forced stripping, the public nudity, the feeling of being probed by something tissuey and moist around her groin area and the slipping-on of a fresh diaper were _not _memories she hoped to hold onto for posterity.

Maybe it was best she was in an almost catatonic state. Dwelling on such matters would inevitably make them harder to come to terms with later.

At least she made one major breakthrough. It was still hard for her to make out anything in clear detail, not to mention even understand exactly what anyone was saying (her ears seemed to be suffering from the same state of underdevelopment as her eyes).

While being subjected to the trauma of having her underwear changed however, the lady who carried out the unpleasant task was close enough to Chloe for her to know that she'd seen her _somewhere _before. (_She's definitely Japanese. Or Chinese? I don't know, I always get the two mixed-up_)

Soon after the deed was done though, Chloe caught sight of another individual she was _much _more familiar with, thus instantly removing all queries about where she was and who is was with.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng! _She'd snarled with utter disgust, only it had emerged more as 'goo-goo-ga-ga-goo-ga' (or words to that effect). _Are you responsible for this outrage?! Wait 'til Daddykins finds out what you've done to me… I don't care if this is some kind of bizarre hallucination, I'll get you! You just see if I don't!_

Sadly, as hard as baby-Chloe tried to portray an air of intimidation and threat, her adorable babbling and funny expressions just made her even cutesier. Despite initially being able to avoid Marinette's outstretched arms, it wasn't too long before the blonde was scooped up to have her bare belly tickled by the now much older girl.

_S-Stop it… I-hate this… when I'm myself again, you're gonna d-die… _is what inner Chloe was thinking, while outer Chloe found the whole experience much more pleasurable, judging by the shrill laughter and cooing she emanated.

Then, as if the whole 'ordeal' had been too much for the newly micro-sized Chloe, she felt her eyelids begin to droop, even as Marinette began to snuggle her face against hers. In fact, she couldn't stay awake a second longer, and her last thought before falling into a deep, blissful sleep was that when she eventually came to, the last horrific hour or so had purely transpired in her mind.

Hopefully, she could return to ruling over Paris as its one and only true Queen at the earliest possible opportunity.

Good luck with _that_.

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we go with the next part, introducing a new point of view. Expect to hear more from Chloe later… for now though, it's goodnight from her… and from me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken an age, an epoch and a millenia, but Marinette had finally managed to coax the little _bra_… darling into the wonders of Slumberland. And all it had taken was every single patented trick from babysitting very small children for years (though none _quite_ as young as this) to do it.

_Well, that was about as difficult as could be expected. Now, where's my medal of valor_? The relieved blunette thought to herself, as she pinched the adorably chubby cheeks of her newest charge one final time. _For such a cute baby, she certainly causes a great deal of trouble… and poop, if I'm being honest. I'm not saying I agree with her mother's decision to dump her one bit, but I'm starting to see why she might've had problems…_

"Hi! I'm back… and _wow_! I can hardly believe it!" Sabine appeared in the doorway once more, and the first welcoming sight she saw was the previously unruly infant blowing spit-bubbles as she gently slept. "Marinette, you are a true miracle worker! I _never_ thought we'd get this little one to take a nap, but you did it all by yourself! Sorry I was gone for a while, but uh… the rinse cycle was playing up on the washing machine again, and I couldn't just leave until it was fixed now, could I...?!"

"Yeah _right_ Mom, thanks for leaving me to calm down Little Miss Loudmouth all by myself here!" Marinette complained, as she gladly deposited said baby back in her basket before tucking her in. "You could at least confess, instead of coming up with like, the lamest excuse ever!"

"Alright! I admit it! Her wailing and whining were giving me a migraine! And for someone who has to stand up to work all day, this is _not _acceptable!" Sabine at last accepted her guilt, before swiftly adding: "Don't forget though, as long as she's here, this has to be a _family _effort. I'll change her diapers, you keep her quiet. Sounds fair, do you agree? It'll only be for a little while, before the police get here and we can decide what to do next. And just think… one day, when you and Adrien have kids of your own, this'll be ideal practice for you...!"

"**M-Mom**!" Marinette blushed almost as red as her superhero suit, and quickly moved to downplay whatever salacious notions her mother had gotten inside her head. "Just because we had him round for dinner once, it _doesn't_ mean we're romantically involved! We're just friends, that's all! Also, after what I've just been through with you-know-who, I may just decide to stay childless forever, if they're all gonna be that difficult! Another thing…"

"Y-Yes?" Sabine seemed rather put out at the idea she might never be a grandma, and looked down at the floor crestfallen.

"If this whole saga is turning out to be a 'family affair' as you say, what exact role does Dad have in this new arrangement? Apart from making a few phone calls, that is?"

"E-Erm, he can feed the baby later. I think I spotted a bottle in the basket… anyway, let me just go see how he's getting on. If you don't mind me getting him to ring your school to ask if you can take the day off, that'd be a great help. Things'll soon be back to normal, you'll see. Well okay then… bye for now!"

_Great, I've upset her again. But she really should stop poking her nose into my lovelife and future choices. I know she loves me, but sometimes she sounds more like a 'smother' than a 'mother'_… Marinette regretted upsetting her female parent, but occasionally the overzealous woman had to be told when she'd overstepped the line.

The blunette's attention returned to a much bigger problem, or a much smaller one, if you wanted to be humorous. "As much as a pain in the… neck as you've been this morning, I do feel sorry for you. No-one deserves the amount of upheaval your life is about to have: Even if they do find your mother, I can imagine they'll need to monitor your safety a lot more from now on. In a way, it's a shame we can't keep you. I'm sure with the right kind of nurturing, you could grow up to be a really great person. It's just a shame I'll never get the chance to help out after you leave here…"

Marinette stopped her thoughtful speech somewhere in the middle, suddenly realizing there was a kwami-shaped presence missing by her side.

"Tikki? Where are you? It's okay… Mom's gone, and I don't think our special guest is going to be telling everyone about your existence, even if she wasn't away with the fairies right now. You must've heard what's going on, and I'd like your opinion on it. Come on out, silly bug! There's no need to hide."

Slowly, and with visible reluctance, Tikki materialized from behind a drawer… where Marinette had hidden the last of her not-so-secret stash of cranberry cookies. It didn't take a genius to figure out there probably wasn't very many left.

"S-Sorry Marinette, I was stress-eating." The spotted creature looked visibly ashamed as she wiped the last remaining crumbs off her mouth. "I was so startled by everything going on outside, I went and hid… then I saw your sweets… a-and…"

"Tikki, I'm _surprised_ at you!" Marinette exclaimed, for this was most out-of-character for the usually trustworthy kwami. "Why, anyone would think your real name was 'Plagg The Second'! Now I've got nothing to eat while I'm stuck up here taking care of the baby! You _did_ hear everything, right?"

"Of course. And if it's any consolation, I wouldn't have been much help anyway." Tikki zipped through the air to get her first glance at the settled infant whilst perched on Marinette's shoulder. "Only one of my previous holders was a mother, and she insisted I stay out of the child's way. Something to do with 'allergies', I was told… which doesn't even make any sense. All kwamis are naturally hypoallergenic! When are people going to understand that…?!"

"...Anyway…" Marinette interrupted, thinking they were veering too much off-topic here. "I wonder where she came from? I do hope her parents are okay, and they're soon reunited with each other. You're not gonna believe this, but a few minutes ago I had this crazy idea she might be all on her own, and we could adopt her. I don't know why, because Mama and Papa would _never _let that happen and she's been _such_ a nuisance, but you know me: I like a challenge. And I can think of nothing harder and more rewarding than helping to raise this troubled baby! Impossible I don't doubt, but that's how I felt."

"Well, you never know Marinette, stranger things have happened…" Tikki sounded like she momentarily knew more than she let on, but it soon passed. "In any case, if you're not going to be attending classes today, shouldn't you let your friends know about your plans? I say this because I know Alya usually meets you at the entrance, and Adrien always looks forward to seeing you…"

"O-Okay, okay! I _get_ it! You and Mom think this 'fling' I have with Luka is just temporary, and I'll go back to crushing on Adrien! But for once you're wrong Tikki, this new love is the real thing and I know it!" Marinette almost dropped her phone in irritation as she tried setting her kwami straight, not altogether convincingly. "The rest of what you said is a good idea, though. In fact, I'll call up my _friend_ Adrien right now, and prove to you both that I'm over him by not stammering or stuttering once. Here we go…"

Ignoring Tikki's skeptical looks and barely-disguised smirk, the blunette pressed the much-used contact button which would instantly connect her with the model, steeling her resolve that this would be a nice, cordial conversation between purely platonic buddies.

After a bit longer than normal, he finally picked up.

"H-Hello M-Marinette, i-is t-that y-you?"

"Who else would it be, Adrien? You can tell it's me by the name on your screen. Not to mention my voice." _Damn, I was worried about me being nervous. He sounds like he's about to have a total breakdown_.

"O-Oh of course Marinette, I apologize. I-It's just that… I can't really talk right now."

_Something is wrong. Something is terribly, terribly wrong. And I won't rest until my Sunshine Boy is happy again. Or, words to that effect. _"What's the matter, Adrien? Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you know where Chloe is."

"C-Chloe? What's _she_ got to do with anything?" _Right, that's it. I'm hanging up this second. How can he still care for her after what she almost did with Hawkmot_…

"She's missing, Marinette."

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love this story, and I love my readers. So please… if you are enjoying it, don't forget to favorite or follow it, and I'll pump out the updates, even faster. If that's even possible… ;)


	7. Chapter 7

In a way (at least for the long-suffering Dupain-Cheng clan), it worked out quite well that the story of the mayor's daughter mysteriously disappearing broke just then.

All the news trucks and journalists on their way to reports of a baby being found outside the bakery were probably forced into u-turns to the Le Grande hotel, in order to cover the 'bigger scoop'.

Their unwanted presence at the patisserie, along with many other members of the public congregating outside, would in all likelihood have shut down the family business for an entire week, let alone a single day.

As it turned out though, not only did Chloe going missing prevent a lot of front pages focused on Marinette's private life, it also had the welcome effect of making the non-media people leave in droves. After all, the best place to be when a 'major' incident like this occurs is in front of a screen.

"At _last_, I can see daylight again!" Tom expressed his relief as the crowd began melting away. He'd phoned the school to inform them of his daughter's temporary absence, as well as called the police regarding the discovered baby. "It's tragic about what happened to Chloe, but at least it's taken some of the heat away from us. I-I hope she's found soon..."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. On the one hand, Miss Bourgeois has caused nothing but misery and suffering for our daughter. But if Marinette ever went missing without a trace like that… I-I just don't know _what_ I'd do. I can't even imagine what her parents are going through right now." Sabine seemed to speak for both adults concerning their mixed feelings about the situation.

"Of course, because of what else is happening right now in Paris, the station says they'll 'send someone over as quickly as they can'." Tom fumed, referencing the fact that because of events at the hotel, their own request for officers had been put in a 'queue'. "As bad as a disappeared teenage girl is, surely the abandonment of a baby is just as important? I suppose it's true what they say… 'Money Talks'."

"Oh darling, you are _so_ cynical! In this case though, I fear that you're right." Sabine nodded agreement to her husband's frank assessment. "Still, at least we're prepared for the wait. The baby is resting right now, but when she wakes up, she'll have two very qualified adults to help take care of her… along with the city's greatest babysitter. Obviously you should never leave _any _small child out in the cold like that, but I can think of far worse places she might've been left."

"Don't tell me you're… _warming_ to the idea of actually keeping her?" Though his wife didn't state it directly, Tom thought he detected a maternal undercurrent in her words there. "I told you before, darling: We just don't have the money. I know we've discussed 'trying again' before, but until we see an uptick in business…"

"N-No no, that's not it at _all_…" Sabine blushed slightly, as she attempted to regain her composure. "I just... think it's a shame when mothers feel they have to resort to such a drastic move when they feel they can't cope anymore. If she'd only tried to get help, I'm sure there are loads of great charities out there that could've assisted her. Hopefully it's not too late, and we can bring this story to a happy conclusion."

"Hey, what makes you think it was a _woman_ who dumped the baby onto our doorstep?" Tom huffed jokingly, trying to stick up for all the single dads out there. "You're always criticizing me for my 'old-fashioned' way of thinking, aren't you just as bad by assuming that?"

"I'm only stating the most likely outcome!" Sabine replied, also with an expression of faux-anger. "Next, you'll be telling me the child was dropped by aliens, and we should be more considerate of our martian friends! You're just mocking me now, aren't you?"

"And what if I am? We could do with a bit of light relief 'round here, after everything we've been through this morning!" Tom smiled slightly, before unexpectedly flicking a bit of leftover flour at his wife. "Here, catch!"

"W-What? Hey, I wasn't ready! _Atchoo_!" The powdery missile went straight onto Sabine's face and up her nose. "I'll get you for that, Tom Dupain-Cheng!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Sabine Dupain-Cheng!" The baker smirked lovingly, as his wife chased him around the room with a brush. "Hey, shouldn't you use that to wipe that stuff off your face, instead of a weapon against me?"

"I'll 'wipe something off' someone's face in a minute… like, your stupid grin!" Sabine was just as involved in the joke as her husband, but gamely put on a convincing act of being truly offended. "Now stand still so I can whack you!"

"You'll have to catch me first…!" Tom let out a chuckle as the pair sped from one side of the room to another, ducking under tables, hiding under aprons and having immense entertainment whilst doing so.

Even in the slightly unusual circumstances they'd been given a 'day off', they still intended to make the most of it. And if this meant running around like immature school-children playing tag in a potentially hazardous environment, then that was just fine with them.

Unluckily though, one person who it _definitely _wasn't 'fine' with happened to stroll through the front door at that exact moment, and occupied as they were by their little game, went completely unnoticed by the bubbly couple…

Until it was already too late.

"Hey, what's going on her,,, _mmm._" Roger Raincomprix's understandable confusion was cut short by Sabine's brush getting shoved right in his kisser.

As it turned out, there were extra facilities available to deal with the Dupain-Cheng case, and knowing that his daughter went to classes with Marinette, he volunteered for the case personally…

...A fact he was beginning to regret.

…

As all this nonsense was unfolding on the ground floor, things were markedly calmer upstairs. Baby was still safely asleep, Tikki was sitting on the infant's basket, and Marinette…

Was just about to vault out of an open window(!)

"_Must_ we go, Marinette? Remember, you promised your mother you'd stay here to look after the baby…" Tikki objected to something which'd apparently already been decided.

"I have to be 'on the scene' as Ladybug, Tikki. I'm not sure if Chloe's disappearance has anything to do with Hawkmoth, but as the protector of Paris, I still need to investigate. Plus, Adrien might need me." Marinette signalled her intention to speak the magic words that would transform her into the eponymous superhero.

"Well, okay then… but, who's going to watch over the young one while we're gone, then?" Tikki asked the pertinent question, almost as if she could change the blunette's mind through simple logic. "You're not thinking of leaving her alone up here, are you?"

"I've already thought of that…" Marinette answered her anxious kwami with a wink, before reaching for the MIraculous box which'd been entrusted to her by an amnesiatic Master Fu. "I can get one of these creatures to do it for me, in the brief time that I'll be away. No-one will be any the wiser, especially my parents! As for the baby, we're lucky she's at an age she won't remember a thing about this in the future, so our secret is safe! It's settled, then. **Spots on**!"

"If I might suggest a slight hint of cautio… _arrgh_!" Tikki's worthy objections were for naught, as she was absorbed into the spotted hero's earrings to become one with Marinette.

"Now, who to choose?" Ladybug pondered carefully, trying to decide who'd be the best substitute for her absence. "Trixx? He's clever, but a bit too sneaky for my liking. Wayzz? Very reliable, but I'm afraid he won't be strict enough. Wait… I have the ideal candidate…"

Pollen was most surprised when she was let out, especially as ever since Chloe's treachery, she'd been expected to be 'grounded' for quite some time. Not that she was complaining… It always felt good to stretch her stinger once in a while.

"Hello my Lady, always a pleasure to serve." The yellow kwami made a point of bowing gracefully to Ladybug, but compared to her greeting to her former user, it seemed a bit half-hearted. "So, have you managed to locate a new master for me? Or are you going to use me yourself? I must say, I've always been curious about what would happen if I was combined with the Power Of Creation…"

"N-Not exactly…" Ladybug sheepishly stated, before providing a quick explanation of recent events. "So, you think you can do this small favor for me? I'll be back as quick as I can, and there's a tray full of croissants in it for you if you agree!"

"You don't have to bribe me, my Lady. It is my duty to serve, and if that is what you desire, then so be it." Pollen bowed a second time, whilst casting inquisitive looks at her new charge.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Pollen! Well, bye-bye for now! And don't forget: If you hear anyone come upstairs, _hide_! Good luck!" Ladybug considered informing Pollen about Chloe's situation before she left, but not wanting to concern the worrisome kwami, she kept that part on a need-to-know basis for now.

_Hopefully, we can find her soon enough, then there won't need to be any secrets,_ she'd thought, before vanishing over the rooftops of Paris.

Meanwhile, Pollen had made a start on her duties by hovering just above the snoozing baby, to get a good look at what she'd been left to deal with.

"Hmm, cute looking girl. Can't be too much trouble to look after. Pollen mused, having obviously not been present earlier. "Something strangely familiar about her too, but I've met many people… including babies. It must be just in my head…"

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're getting there, folks. I do believe the writing bug is back, and now that she's here, I don't wanna let her go. See you soon, and stay miraculous now! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The scenes outside the Le Grand Paris were, as you can well imagine, lingering somewhere between 'bedlam' and 'pandemonium'.

Cameras flashing. Paparazzi dashing. Crowds mashing. Probably quite a bit of crashing, bashing and thrashing too.

You get the general idea. It made the mild smattering of people outside the bakery earlier look like a Sunday picnic in comparison.

Fortunately, Ladybug had an easier way inside rather than having to brave the crazed hordes. Aren't side-windows a marvel?

Once there, she quickly navigated her way to the general lobby where she knew Chloe's parents would be located. In the unlikely event she happened to lose her way in the large building… well, hearing Audrey Bourgeois's hysterics would easily get the spotted superhero back on the right path.

"Oh, _boo-hoo_, _boo-hoo_, _boo-hoo_. How could she _do_ this to us, Andy?" The acclaimed fashion designer finished with what must've been her thousandth perfumed face-wipe that morning, prompting a nearby maid to stagger off carrying the latest heap of used disposables. "Gone in the middle of the night without a trace! I _told_ you that sending her to a public school in Europe was a bad idea. At least in New York, I could've given her the best private education dollars could buy… and she wouldn't be corrupted into notions of gallivanatry by inferior riff-raff!"

"E-Erm, steady on there, darling. We don't know if that's what happened yet..." The mayor (real name: Andre) tried reasoning with his distraught wife, an arduous task which precisely no-one envied him for. "Let the police finish the search of her room, then we can speculate if there's any foul play here or not. For her sake though, I hope you're right. What you just suggested sounds like the _least_ worst option."

"How can you say that, dear?! Leaving here unwillingly might be far more palatable to our chances of seeing her again! At least we'd know where she is then, and we can just pay a ransom to get her back. We have plenty of money, _remember_? Mostly, thanks to me." Audrey glanced balefully through reddened eyes at her worried husband. "If, on the other hand, she fled of her own volition, that's at _least fifty_ times worse! It means she _hates_ us! And looking at her squalid existence here since my enforced extended stay in the Big Apple, I don't blame her for feeling this way one iota!"

"W-What? How can you even _suggest_ that?" Andre enquired, suddenly feeling very confused. "She has her own suite, her own butler, a limitless line of credit… in fact, I'd say she might be the most pampered teen in the whole of the city!"

"Yes, but think about where she _is_, Andrew! Paris is great and all, City Of Lights and Romance, blah blah blah... but it's certainly no New York!" Audrey stopped feeling sorry for herself long enough to extol the virtues of the place she considered a second home. "The night-life there is on another level! The people there never sleep! So much more diversity, class and wealth too! True, you do get the dingy poorer areas which you should avoid like wearing white shoes after Labor Day, but the same is also true here. I could've acclimatised her to the culture, she could've learned to speak a second language… oh, and it's great for photoshoots. You haven't _lived_ 'til you've posed in front of the Statue Of Liberty!"

"Y-Yes, yes… that's all very nice, my love." Andrew… (sorry, _Andre_) attempted to get things back on track. "But I don't see what that has to do with returning our daughter to us safe and sound. Surely that should be our first priority, instead of lamenting the reasons why she might've gone?"

"Pffff, she's fine… I _know_ she's fine." Audrey casually dismissed her husband's genuine concerns with a flippant wave. "She's my progeny, after all. The women in our family have always been made of strong stuff, unlike the men it has to be said. I just wish I hadn't gotten carried away with the whole 'second honeymoon' thing with you after agreeing to stay, it might have alienated her further. Hmm… in light of this most recent tragedy, perhaps I should revisit that decision…"

"_**Ahem**_!" Deciding she'd heard more than enough of the Bourgeois's dirty laundry to last an entire lifetime, this is the juncture where Ladybug decided to step in. "Hi there, I just thought I'd pop in to see how the two of you are getting on. Sorry to hear about what happened, but rest assured that me and the whole police force won't stop until we've found Chloe and brought her back to you. If there's anything I can do…"

"_Ladybug_!" Audrey abrupted jumped up upon seeing the spotted one, almost knocking her fawning husband over in the process. Her tone however, was less-than-welcoming. "I think you've done enough damage already, my 'dear'! Yes, I heard what happened when you told my precious she couldn't be that Bee Girl character anymore. Just because I think impressionable young ladies shouldn't be jumping around tall buildings in stupid costumes, it _doesn't _mean I wanted you to crush her dreams just like that! You could've let her down gently, like when I fire my underlings. I simply inform them they're being 'put out to pasture' instead of getting sacked for gross incompetence. If you'd respected her feelings at all, you would've done that instead of pulling the rug out from under her all at once. Sometimes it helps to have a well-rounded sense of empathy..."

"P-Please, calm down my darling…" Andre tried manfully to keep the peace, which with his wife was like attempting to tame a lion with a stick of celery. "I'm sure Ladybug has just come to help, just like everyone else. Can't we forget the past for now, and just concentrate on the most important question at hand: where is our beloved daughter?"

"Well, _you_ can do whatever you like. I'm going to wash my face ready to face the cameras later. I tell you now though: this is all a lot of fuss over nothing." Audrey insisted, whilst striding towards the VIP elevator. "She's just doing it for attention. I know this, because if I felt like I have a point to prove at her age, I'd have done exactly the same thing. In fact, maybe I did. Jacques, hold the lift! And why are you wearing that _clip-on_ tie?! I told you before: our clientele here has certain standards…"

"E-Er… sorry about her." Andre blushed profusely, whilst apologising for his wife as if she was a naughty schoolgirl. "She truly loves Chloe in her own… _unique_ way. She says a lot of those things because she's worried out of her mind, just like I am. We have different ways of showing our emotions, that's all."

"I understand and appreciate this must be a very anxious time for you and her, Mr Bourgeois. Don't worry about me getting upset, I've heard far worse than that before. Not everyone likes superheroes." 'Marinette' had a few strong opinions on the sour woman, but 'Ladybug' wisely kept a civil tongue in her mouth. "Besides, this isn't about me. Can you remember anything that might help at all? Even if you think it's unimportant, it could make a world of difference to the case."

"Um, not really. Unless you count leaving everything behind when she left, including all her clothes, cosmetics and jewellery, not to mention Mr Cuddly. If she really was running away for good, she would've at least taken him..." Andre scratched the bottom of his chin thoughtfully , which explained why he remained dubious regarding his wife's crackpot 'runaway' theory. "Jean-Claude discovered that she'd gone when he brought her up her monthly anime magazines at sunrise. He's so devastated we had to send him home for the day, poor chap. In many ways, he has been like a second father to my daughter when I'm not around."

_Wait. Chloe likes anim… oops, focus Marinette, focus. _"I can see the terrible impact her disappearance has had on all of you, which is why finding her is now my new number one priority, alongside my other regular duties. Before I go, would you mind if I had a quick look around her room? Perhaps I'll see a clue there that others might've missed. Worth a try, you think?"

"Hmm. The police are in there at the moment, going over everything. But it can't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes on staff, I suppose…" Andre considered Ladybug's simple request, knowing as well as anyone about her legendary powers of observation. "Alright then. And I'll go with you, to see if anything has been uncovered since they began. They better not be lollygagging… you have _no idea_ how much I had to bribe an entire squad to ignore everything else going on in the city to focus on this one important issue. With all that extra vacation time pending, they can afford to take the rest of the summer off! No excuses for slacking off now!"

"I _see."_ Ladybug noted that the rest of Paris, not just the Dupain-Chengs, might be affected by lack of resources for a while. She'd have to redouble her efforts, to make up for the noticeable shortfall. Who said the life of a superhero was an easy one? "Anyway, after you."

Both she and the (apparently unimpeachable) mayor had taken no more than a few steps forward however, when a loud commotion from above stopped both in their tracks. It came courtesy of one of the many officers assigned to the case, and evidently it'd been of such urgency he'd bolted down five flights of stairs to personally deliver the big news.

"M-Mayor Andre! Ladybug! Everyone else! Get up here _now_! You're not gonna believe this!"

…...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It goes on! There's just no killing it! Please check back soon for the latest update. Well… bye for now! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chatting to an equally concerned Marinette on the phone only further convinced Adrien Agreste that he should be doing more than just sitting around twiddling his thumbs, while his only childhood friend could be in mortal danger.

...Or, in the guise with which he hoped to assist in Chloe's search, his 'paws'.

"Come on lazy, stop stuffing yourself silly with stinky cheese and help me transform right now." Adrien commanded of his glutinous feline companion currently spread-eagled on the sofa watching trashy television.

"What? You don't mean… you're actually going to go _down_ there?!" Plagg gestured to the Le Grande hotel on the big screen he appeared to be hypnotized by. "Look at all the cops they have already! They've got the joint heaving with 'em! Do you really think Chat Noir can do something for the girl that the law can't? Why don't we just stay in, and watch the drama unfold in hi-def stereo sound? I'll make my special cheezy popcorn!"

"Plagg, don't you remember? That 'girl' was my only friend in the world for years before I went to school. You might not believe this because of uh, recent 'changes' in her behavior, but her warm smile and infectious laughter got me through many hard times in the past." Adrien sighed wistfully for a moment, before turning his attention back to the present. "Besides, you _know_ we can't stay in all day. We have school, then piano practice, later we're meeting Kagami…

"Correction. It is _you _who's decided to do all those boring things. I'm just being dragged along kicking and screaming for the ride. Oh, the joyless ardors of magical servitude!" Plagg exclaimed in a sorrowful voice, like a tragic hero in a hammy stage play. "Just because The Master's gone, you think you can take full advantage of this poor tortured soul. Well it's wrong, I tell you… it's _wrong_. If we kwamis had our own union, you wouldn't dare take such outrageous liberties with us!"

"What have _you _got to complain about?! Compared to others of your kind, you're living on Easy Street!" Adrien was desperate to leave, but not before correcting his stubborn friend on a few key points. "All you do when we're not patrolling the city is languish about the place, filling your oversized belly with dairy products! Most other kwamis, when not in service, just spend their life sitting around in a box! If you'd like to live in the same conditions as them, I'm sure it can be arranged…"

"_Argh_! Okay, I get it! I'll be good! _I'll be good_! No pickets or strikes, I swear!" Adrien helpfully reminded Plagg that, all in all, the rebellious feline had a pretty sweet deal everything considered. "...But even so, I bet if you asked your Dad real nice like, you could get the day off school to deal with your 'grief'. It doesn't seem fair does it, that Marinette gets to do that and you end up having to attend, in the midst of your darkest hour..."

"Wow, you can be _so_ caring when you want to be, Plagg. What a shame it's only ever motivated by getting your own way." Adrien rolled his eyes at the black cat's latest suggestion, knowing full well how his fiendish little mind worked by now. "Nope, we're off and that's the end of it. Better make that hunk of Camembert your last… you don't want to travel on a full stomach, do you?"

_Grumble. _"I s'pose I have no choice, then. Even if I refused, you'd do that irritating thing where you say those awful words and I'd get vacuumed up by that darn ring. Might as well accept my fate, but I tell ya… this is _no way_ to treat a god." _Mumble._ Plagg finally admitted defeat in his attempts to skip 'work' for the day and shoved as much delicious cheese in his fanged mouth before departure.

"Oh, is _that_ what you are now… a 'god'?" Despite his overall depressed mood due to Chloe's disappearance, Adrien couldn't help but be mildly amused at Plagg's new prestigious self-imposed classification. "Hate to break it to you, but while gods can live forever and have awesome powers of destruction, they also don't tend to be four inches tall with a non-stop craving for farm produce. That is, unless all the lessons I've ever had about Greek Myths were a lie."

"The ancient Greeks?! _Please_. What did those guys know anyway? And I should know, I've met most of them. Who in their right mind would fly to the sun with feathers glued together with wax, or agree to spend eternity balancing a planet on their back?! Sounds like a perfect recipe for lumbago, that!" Plagg indicated his dissatisfaction with the comparison, whilst reluctantly floating over to await his inevitable fate. "I am part of a new breed of smarter, handsomer mystical beings who'd _never_ get involved in such foolishness, so forgive me if I feel personally offended by your prejudices…"

"That's fine by me. Just as long as you do it on the way to the hotel. **Claws out**!" Plagg's stalling tactics had finally worn out Adrien's patience, and like Tikki before him the loquacious kwami was interrupted mid-sentence before being unceremoniously pulled into the blonde's ring.

When the transformation sequence was complete, Chat Noir wasted no more time in vaulting straight out of his bedroom window to aid in the search for his dear, dear friend…

...But not before sneaking a quick peek at a treasured picture of them together as little kids, perched high up on his mantelpiece.

_I'll find you, Chloe. I've never forgotten the oath we made together that dreadful day when things started going wrong for both of us. Even though sometimes I suspect you have... _

…

"W-What could it be, Sir?"

"I-I have no idea, officer. This certainly wasn't the design on the material when we bought it. Any thoughts, Ladybug?"

"Sorry Mayor, I'm as in the dark on this as you are. And you're telling me this wasn't on here last night, before she went to sleep? Most peculiar…"

Andre, Ladybug and the anonymous police officer (his name was 'Gerard', FYI) had speedily made their way to Chloe's recently-vacated room, and now stood in various states of confusion staring at the heiress's plush bedspread.

The impeccably-made sheets and wonderfully-fluffed pillow were much less interesting however, than the large garish circular pattern on the mattress, once you lifted the blankets. It was almost like someone had landed a flying saucer on there, except the huge yellow marking seemed to glow of its own accord.

"U-Um, I stopped putting my daughter to bed when she was about six at her insistence, so I'm not sure about her nightly routine after that. I _do_ know everything she buys in the big-name stores though, since they appear on my bill and she _insists_ on showing off her purchases to me before she stashes them away in her closet, possibly for good." The mayor's confession of his daughter's wastefulness was less interesting than what was to follow. "...And this particular item _definitely_ didn't have… whatever this giant circle pattern is on there before. W-What could it possibly mean?!"

"I don't know, but if it can help provide any clue as to Chloe's whereabouts, I'd say it's worth investigating. After all, it's not like we have any other leads to follow up on." Ladybug reasoned this strange phenomenon was as good a place to start as any. "Hmm… now, _that's_ intriguing."

"What is? _What is_?! Come on Ladybug, speak up!" At his wits end for any crumb of comfort during his ordeal, Andre wanted to know the second anything new was learned.

"Well, nothing. It's just… can someone turn the light out for a moment and close the curtains, please?" Ladybug indicated she might have a notion, but she needed complete darkness to demonstrate it.

"I got it, I got it!" One of the many police officers present, who'd temporarily suspended their search to stare at the newest discovery with awe, was quick to fulfil both of Ladybug's wishes.

"Thank you. Oh yes, it's just as I thought." Ladybug said with a nod, now that everything was pitch black, apart from a glaringly bright light emanating from the heiress's bed. "You see that? The circular shape is voluminous, about where Chloe must've been asleep. When I said I was 'in the dark' earlier regarding this situation, I had no idea it would provide the answer…"

"...And what's wrong with things 'glowing in the dark', M'lady? Surely you don't have a problem with this nocturnal cat's night vision? If you wanted to seriously hurt my 'felines', then you're a 'whisker' away from doing it."

_What the_… Ladybug was momentarily startled at the sudden presence of two equally radiant shapes standing out in the darkness, although these newest ones were of a greenish hue and much smaller than the larger pattern on the bed.

That was before the flirtatious tone, trademark bad puns and the sensation of a tail gently brushing past her leg clued her into their owner. "You better turn the lights on again, I guess."

To those who weren't already aware, Chat Noir had arrived on the scene. He winked a greeting at the exasperated Ladybug and the nonplussed mayor, before adding. "What's the matter… aren't you pleased to see me-ow? I was once told by someone very wise that this is an 'equal' partnership, was I mew-informed?"

"You know very well why I'm annoyed. You _never_ respond when I call you up for a job, and when you do bother to show, it seems to be with the sole intent of scaring me half to death!" Ladybug shook her head at what she regarded as downright unprofessionalism. "Why don't we ever arrive at the same time? Ever heard of a meeting spot? Maybe we should agree to one… and _stick_ to it!"

"Sorry, M'Lady. This kitty is a wild one, and needs to play by his own rules. But rest assured: When you need me the most, I'll be there. You have my word on that." Eager to put her fears to rest, Chat Noir dropped the humorous facade briefly to reaffirm his commitment to the cause.

"Sure you will, 'kitty'. Until a shiny bauble distracts you on the way there, and you end up chasing it instead of helping me in saving the day." Ladybug's tone was sardonic in nature, but she seemed to accept her partner's solemn words of responsibility and so dropped the matter for now. "Anyway, what do you make of this marking? It appeared at the same time Chloe went missing, and I was wondering…"

"Yeah, I heard most of the details coming in." Chat Noir strolled past Ladybug and the Mayor to keenly examine the mysterious shape. "Hmm, can't say this is really my department. Maybe we should speak to someone who's 'in the know' about this kind of thing? Get it 'forensically tested'?"

"I see we share the same taste in crime shows. But that aside, it's a good idea. Now, who could we talk to who might know about this sort of thing…" Ladybug began pacing up and down whilst deep in thought, as the mayor bit his nails and Chat leaned on his staff.

"You know, this isn't the only unusual thing to happen this morning. A friend of mine had a baby dumped on her doorstep… and you think _we _have it bad." Chat Noir regaled the pensive Ladybug with a brief tale, as if to relieve the tension. "She has no experience in taking care of babies whatever, yet her parents insist that she stay behind today to look after it. I tell you, some people…"

"**W-What**? U-Uh sorry Chat, I just remembered something very important, and I have to leave this second!" Unexpectedly, and completely out of the blue, Ladybug was in a state of absolute panic. "You've got almost as much experience as me, why don't you take over here for now and I'll be back later to look at all the evidence and decide our next move. Get a lot of nice pictures and tests going, you know what to do. This is your chance to prove to me you can 'up your game', as they say. O-Okay anyway, bye for now!"

"Um, okay… bye then, I guess?" Chat Noir gave Ladybug a half-hearted farewell wave that wasn't reciprocated as she yo-yoed away in typical fashion. "Geez, _that_ was random. Was it something I said?"

"Erm, Mr Chat Noir? It's the Mayor here. Do you _really_ think Chloe is alright? I'm not sure I could go on, if I thought anything bad had happened to my angel..." Andre was much more used to dealing with Ladybug than her leather-clad partner, but trusted him enough to ask the all-important question.

"She'll be fine, Mr Mayor. And we won't have a moment's rest 'til she's back safe and sound with her loved ones. " Chat Noir said with confidence and determination, whilst watching Ladybug fade away into the distance. "What I can tell you is… If it _is_ kidnapping, knowing Chloe as I do, it's the criminals I feel sorry for."

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yee-ha! Longest chapter so far. You don't have to believe me, just count the words. Or maybe just read them instead… that sounds like more fun. Anyway, till next time then… :)

"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm back! H-How's everything been?" Ladybug (otherwise known as 'Marinette' to a very select few) came bursting through her own bedroom window, having swung through the city faster than Tarzan on steroids.

"What a little darling! I haven't heard a peep out of her." Pollen gave the still-napping baby a little tickle, which made her emit a cute giggle in the middle of her slumber. "Nothing to report, apart from a policeman with red hair and a big round belly turned up earlier. He's hasn't left yet, but don't worry… he's not been upstairs. _I_ made sure of that."

"_Phew_, what a relief! Thank you for everything, Pollen." Ladybug nodded her thanks, as she collapsed on the side of the bed with exhaustion. "Sorry I took so long, but this whole Chloe affair is more complicated than I first… _oops_."

"Chloe?! Do you have any news of my Queen?" Upon hearing Ladybug's little verbal slip, Pollen started bouncing up and down in the air excitedly, with even her antenni taking on a life of their own. "Please, if you can tell me anything about how she's getting on, I would be most grateful. I know she did something terrible, but I really think, if she had another chance…"

"E-Er, my apologies Pollen, I think I hear footsteps coming up the stairs." Ladybug gulped deeply, partly because she didn't want to have to break the bad news just yet to the concerned kwami and somewhat because she genuinely _could _detect that someone was heading this way. "I swear, as soon as the coast is clear, I'll tell you everything that's going on. But for now…"

"Yes, yes, get back inside the box and keep quiet, As per usual." Pollen was not normally the petulant type, but she felt like something big was kept from her regarding her favorite person. "See you in another thousand years, I suppose."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Ladybug pleaded with the irritated kwami who now sulked with her nubs crossed. "As soon as I find a user worthy of your talents who _won't _backstab us at the earliest opportunity, you'll barely see the inside of that thing again. Honest."

"But I don't want just _any_ old master or mistress! I want…" Pollen began protesting, but suddenly realized she was in an impossible situation when the official Miraculous Keeper had made up her mind. "Oh very well. Please though, if Chloe is in _any_ trouble or danger…"

"Yes, I'll tell you. But not right now. Be patient for a bit longer, that's all I ask. **Spots Off**!" Ladybug (now Marinette) didn't really have to say anything to detransform, she just liked to add the extra flourish. "Now, if you and Tikki could find somewhere to hide, before…"

"Hello? _Knock knock_." This was all the warning Marinette and the two kwamis got. The door burst open and who should emerge but her mother, father and a very perturbed Officer Raincomprix.

Sabine spoke first, a big frown apparent on her face. "_Who_ were you talking to in here, darling? Don't tell me you had guests in your room while you were supposed to be watching the baby…!"

"E-Erm, no of _course_ not!" Marinette began sweating, but at least her magical creatures had made themselves scarce. She was still gonna have to think of a doozie of an excuse, though. "I-I was just trying to amuse… the baby! Yes, the baby! Why do you think she's been so quiet up here? How can you question my brilliant babysitting techniques, when they're obviously so successful?"

"Hmm, that makes total sense…" Tom looked like he was about to accept his daughter's rushed explanation without further probing, before his wife gave him the infamous 'glare'. "I-I mean, we definitely heard more than one voice. What do you have to say about that, then?"

"W-Well…" Marinette pondered briefly, before smiling at her own improvised genius. "I was talking in funny voices for the baby's enjoyment, of course! You know how it is with small kids… when you pretend to be different characters, they eat it up! Same thing with babies. Besides, who else would be with me, when they're all at school?"

"I don't know about you people, but everything about her story checks out." Now it was Officer Raincomprix's turn to speak, and he bustled forward to carefully look downwards at the aforementioned child. "Is this the infant? The one you filed the official report about?"

"U-Um, yeah of course." Sabine raised an eyebrow at what she regarded as a pointless question. "How many other blonde babies do you see in a wicker basket, with a note attached? It's not exactly a daily occurrence here."

"There's no need to be testy ma'am, I'm only doing my job." Roger Raincomprix took another step forward, and without hesitation went to pick the basket up. "So, is everything she was found with still in there? Or is she missing something I should know about?"

"Well, last time I checked, her yellow onesie was still in the wash." Tom wanted to be as accurate as possible with his answer. After all, whatever he said might one day end up in court. "She also needed a diaper change, but we must have disposed of that already. S-Surely you didn't expect us to preserve…"

"No, no of course not. We can't have soiled garments like that lying around in evidence, it would certainly constitute a clear and present hygiene hazard." Roger carried on reciting standard procedure to the letter, whilst slowly making his way to Marinette's door. "I wish you'd have been less hasty in cleaning the rest of her clothing, though. It might've had something on that could've helped us connect the baby to its mother."

"_Hmph_! In case you hadn't noticed Officer Raincomprix, we're quite new at this whole 'taking in abandoned children off the street' thing. So we're _sorry_ if we haven't played everything exactly 'by the book'!" Sabine was beginning to get a bit fed-up with Roger's robotic adherence to the rules. "What else were we supposed to do, leave her outside in a stinky onesie for the rest of the day?! Where are you taking her now, anyway?"

"Usually, I wouldn't be at liberty to divulge that kind of classified information, but seeing as you're generally law-abiding citizens who've developed an attachment to the child, I suppose I can tell you a bit more." Roger finally sounded a bit more human as he began going downstairs with the basket in hand. "First, the baby will have to be thoroughly checked over at the hospital to make sure everything is alright with her health. Then, she'll be put in custody until we can track down her real mother, or…"

"...She'll be put in a unit with other needy babies, until you can find her a foster family to stay with." Tom finished the sentence, feeling much sadder at the prospect of that possibility then he thought he would. "Can you tell us Officer Raincomprix, what the average time is for that to happen? I'd hate the thought of her being stuck in a place like that for a long time, especially with everything she's gone through already."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mr Dupain-Chang. Babies tend to be adopted much quicker than older kids. Of course, there are always exceptions." Roger briefly turned from his exit to speak candidly to the three bakery owners. "You told me this particular one is very loud. From what I've heard, noisy babies are not really what prospective parents are looking for, and if during their trial period this is a behavioral trait which appears, then...well…"

"I-I _see_." Sabine and Tom both said in unison while looking at each other, as Marinette just felt sad. _That poor baby… what will become of her… if only there's something I could do…_

"Thank you for doing the right thing. France owes people like you a debt of gratitude, to help keep our streets safer and our prisons full. Now, carry on with your day in peace." Roger Raincomprix gave his standard appreciative statement to anyone who followed the law, before securing the baby in his back seat and climbing into the driver's side himself. "Rest assured, as soon as there are any developments, you'll be the first to know. Well, _second_ if you count the police force, but you know what I mean. Lastly, please save the onesie as soon as it's been cleaned… we may need it for later. Goodbye for now, Dupain-Chengs."

And with that final farewell, the police car started and began driving away: but not before the family who watched it go heard the baby inside wake up and began crying once again, this time with no-one available to comfort or settle her down…

...Which made those listening by the bakery just feel _worse_.

"C-Come on everyone, there's nothing else we can do. We've done our part…" Tom ushered his family inside, with his head hung low.

"What an annoying, cantankerous, spoiled little brat of a child…" Sabine didn't mince her words, but quickly added: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll _miss_ her. I hope everything works out."

"So do I Mom, so do I." Not believing how depressed she felt over the departure of a baby she barely knew, Marinette put her arms around both her parents shoulders as they trudged despondently back indoors once more.

If they didn't know how lucky they were to have each other, they certainly did now.

But if they thought that was the end of everything, now the matter was in the hands of the police and social services…

They couldn't have been more wrong.

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep. This ain't the end, it's just the beginning. And I can't _wait_ to reveal what's to come. Till next time then! :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Isn't it a pity? Such a beautiful little girl, cast out of her family like that. The world can be a terrible place at times…" Pollen watched the overweight officer and the Dupain-Chengs leave Marinette's bedroom with a sorrowful shake of her head. "Without knowing the personal reasons behind their decision, how can any parent do that to their child? If it'd been winter, she could've frozen to death out there. Really Tikki, sometimes I think, even with all the wars that've gone on in the past, we've currently living in the worst period… _Tikki_? Are you even listening to me?!"

"Hmm. Yes, of course I am, Pollen. I-I just… have a lot on my mind right now. But it's nothing you need worry about." The spotted kwami brightened up upon feeling her companion's nudge, but it was still highly obvious something was bothering her. "Were you talking about the baby? Yes… what a sweetheart! I'll miss her a lot, especially all that racket she made(!) Listen, I found some cookies in this drawer earlier, but I'm afraid I ate most of them. You're welcome to have whatever's left over…"

"_Tikki_… you and I have known each other for hundreds of years, right? Possibly thousands, but I lost count at some point in the last few centuries. Aside from that glutinous feline, I probably know you the best of any of our friends… do you _really_ think you can hide anything from me?" Pollen suddenly lurched forward, and stared a nervous Tikki down. "Now, spill. I can tell something serious is going on behind the scenes, and if you don't fill me in yourself, I'll take my concerns up with Ladybug directly. And you know she's going to be a _lot_ more 'persuasive' at getting to the truth than I am."

"Oh okay, _okay_. You'd probably have found out sooner or later anyway, due to the nature of the incident. But before I tell you what's going on, there's just one thing I need you to do." Tikki at last gave in, but not before adding her own proviso.

"Alright. What is it, then? Get on with it!" Pollen was so impatient at this stage, she felt like she'd almost do anything.

"Not so fast. First, take the Kwami Oath. 'If I should ever tell this secret to anyone, _including _the Miraculous Guardian and whosoever else we lend our powers to in the future, may my'…" Tikki lifted up one of her arms to recite a verse, as if it had very real meaning.

"...'Powers wither and fade, and I myself lose the gift of eternal life'. _Wow_ Tikki, I had no idea this secret you were keeping was _that _important." Pollen finished off the vow with her own nub in the air, and now felt more desperate than ever for Tikki to inform her of what was going on. "You have to tell me this second! Come on, no more excuses. I've finished the ritual, so now you do your part, and…"

"I know. I'm just… trying to find the right place to begin." Tikki sat down next to Pollen in the cramped wooden space, choosing her words carefully. "You know that once-in-a-blue-moon, ultra-powerful-special-ability I have that I don't tell anyone about, due to its irreversibility and the fact that, when used poorly, could alter the very fabric of existence as we know it?"

"U-Uh, kinda?"

"Well, you'll never _guess_ what happened…"

…

"Alright, here we are at the city hospital. Maybe now, you can at least _try_ being a bit quieter for all the nice doctors and nurses you're about to meet?" Officer Raincomprix pleaded with his young passenger as he pulled up outside the large medical facility, but his words seem to fall on (literally) deaf ears. "Didn't think so. Well whatever your problem is, it's way beyond my pay grade. As soon as I've carried you in, it's back home to slip into a hot bubble bath for me. Lord knows, I need it after listening to you give me earache for the past twenty miles…"

_Take me to the Le Grande Paris this second, you bumbling, bulbous buffoon! What the heck is wrong with you? Can't you understand me? C-Can anyone understand me?!_ Chloe knew exactly what she wanted to say, but alas her usual articulation was reduced to a series of drawn-out sobs and high-pitched screams. _Let this nightmare come to an end! I don't care what I did wrong to be cursed like this… I'll fix it, I swear! Just… s-stop this, p-please…_

"...Well, it's not like you can understand a single word I'm saying anyway, so I might as well just take you straight in to the front desk. They'll know how to handle you, which is more than I can say for me." Roger just shrugged his shoulders in defeat, whilst carrying out the basket and locking his car door. "Let me tell you: I've put away some of the worst criminals you could ever hope to _not_ meet, some real scum-of-the-earth types. But none of them have ever given me half as much trouble as you, baby. A 'nice, simple assignment', they said. 'Doing your bit for the community', I was told. That'll teach me to believe everything I hear."

_What are you talking about? Why are you speaking a foreign language? And… why do I suddenly feel so thirsty?_ These were Chloe's exact thoughts as she was unceremoniously marched through the automatic hospital doors, her crying subsiding somewhat due to the curiosity of her new pale environment. _Argh! Everything's so white! It hurts to look! What's the matter with my eyes? Why can't I focus? H-Have I died, and gone to heaven? Because it sure doesn't feel like it here…_

"Hi there Paulette, I got something here for ya." Roger's attention had moved away from his noisy charge, to the overworked receptionist behind the desk. "Not an injured drink-driver for a change thank goodness, but a 'bundle of joy' abandoned near someone's property. Give her the onceover will you, and while you're at it I'll wait here for social services to arrive. Then we can all fill out a mountain of paperwork together! What fun. Still, misery shared is misery halved."

Paulette did as she was told, and it wasn't too long before a female doctor along with a few of her junior colleagues had made their way to the waiting room. Like all the other adults Baby Chloe had interacted with so far, there was lots of intolerably shrill cooing and stupidly immature expressions which made the de-aged heiress want to just leap out of her basket and jumpkick them right in their stupid, condescending faces.

Sadly though, as had been learned a long time ago, she could do nothing to prevent this perennial parade of pandering pests from posturing pathetically.

"Alright, just leave her with us. She looks very healthy on the surface, but we should know that for definite soon enough." Doctor Felicia had finally tired of fawning over the infant, and now looked at Roger with a serious expression. "You say she was found alone outside a bakery? Poor dear… let's get her checked in and see what we can do. I can already tell for starters, she needs a new bottle by just examining the dryness of her gums."

"So, _that's_ what all the hullabaloo was about in my squad car earlier! As the father of a baby once myself, you'd have thought I'd have figured that out. I feel so dumb!" Roger almost slapped his forehead in disgust at his own inaction. "Speaking of Sabrina, I need to pick her and my wife up from the airport later today, when all I want to do is relax. Then tomorrow, it's back to 'The Case Of The Disappearing Brat' for me. And my superiors wonder why they have difficulty recruiting new officers. Underpaid, and undervalued… I'm guessing that's something you fine people here can relate to, as well?"

All the hospital staff present, including Felicia, Paulette and some random background cleaner guy nodded their heads in agreement at that statement, but Chloe didn't care. She'd heard a very familiar name somewhere amongst that otherwise incoherent rant, and with all her might she attempted to pronounce the first word she'd understood since waking up in this new, useless body..

"S-Ser… be-na?!"

"Yes darling, you can have your 'beebe' in just a moment, as soon as we've filled it with milky goodness!" Felicia grinned affectionately at the suddenly animated infant. "Then, when you have a full tummy-wummy, there's lots of lovely tests I want you to take, to show me what a strong and clever little girl you are! Don't worry, honey. Everything's going to be okay…"

….

Marinette Dupain-Cheng collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion.

She'd just suffered through the most arduous babysitting experience of her young life, rushed through Paris at breakneck speed so her parents wouldn't realize she'd gone, suffered the emotional trauma of bidding the aforementioned baby farewell forever (why she'd felt this way was still a complete mystery), and even her own kwamis seemed much more standoffish than usual.

_What's up with Tikki and Pollen? I told them it was safe to come out, but they've been in that drawer for ages_. Marinette turned her head to stare at the piece of furniture, from which the most she could make out was the faintest of frantic whispering._ Maybe Tikki's taken it on herself to tell Pollen the bad news about Chloe. Which is absolutely fine, because it saves me a job, but I wish she'd cleared it with me first…_

Deciding to take her mind off things, she decided to try phoning Adrien to catch up on the latest gossip at school.

**Ring ring**… **ring ring**…. _He's not picking up… maybe he's still in shock at Chloe going missing… I better leave him alone for now…_

Deciding to call Alya next, the intrepid reporter answered straightaway and the same subject was quickly brought up. "I'm actually writing a full-length article about it now. It'll be my first attempt at serious journalism, aside from my usual Ladyblog stuff. If I can make waves with it, maybe it'll help with my future ambitions of working for the press! But enough about me, how do you feel about what happened? Pretty mixed, I would guess."

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I know she picked on me for years and put all of Paris in danger a few days ago, but still… I want her to be okay." Marinette said honestly. "It reminds me of something. You know that baby I told you about? While she was here she was nothing but a nuisance, and I could've _sworn _she gave me a look of pure hate at one point, and yet I want nothing more than to see her again. Weird, huh?"

"Not really Mari, you just have a heart bigger than anyone else I know. Well, except for maybe Rose. Sometimes I wish I could live without grudges like you two, but then I wouldn't be able to write any pieces on the 'corruption festering at the heart of Mayor Bourgeois' administration'. My very next scoop, if you're interested. Looking at current events though, perhaps I should suspend the publication…"

And the pair of besties talked for so long, it wasn't even noticed that at some point a very agitated bee-like creature flew straight out of the drawer and through the wall…

To look for a very special person, when she didn't even know where to start.

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there you go then. Another super-long chapter for your perusal. You're welcome. Don't forget to comment, and see you all next time now. :)


End file.
